


取向狙击 2

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 小狼狗警察奎x神经外科医生八





	取向狙击 2

取向狙击  
cp.奎八  
by.荼眠

02  
中午到了饭点的医院，病人的数量比起早上开始减少，护士们都去了医院的餐厅或者是休息室，医生们也回到了自己的休息室迎来了难得的午休，就连平时忙的手忙脚乱的住院部都难得安静下来。  
当然，急诊部除外。  
在徐明浩累得快要虚脱的时候，换班的医生终于来拯救他了。  
徐明浩将耳道中的听诊器取下来挂在脖子上，站起来拍了拍自己变得有些皱的白大褂，去下口罩后用消毒液清洗双手后与那位医生打了个招呼，交接完剩下的病人资料后伸了个懒腰准备回自己的休息室。  
在急诊室到休息室的路是一条宁静宽敞的走廊，徐明浩一边低头看着手机一边慢慢地走着，然后一个没有留意迎面撞上了前方的来人。徐明浩后退了几步才站稳，手机也没抓稳摔到了地上。  
“对不起。”徐明浩捡起手机向那人道歉，一面在心里懊恼自己怎么会这么不小心撞到人，一面又在心里嘀咕走廊这么宽他又不是瞎子怎么会和自己撞到一起。  
徐明浩抬头打量着面前的人，对方的年纪与徐明浩相仿，穿着一身的潮牌。身穿一件黑色的皮夹克，里面穿着一件可以彰显个性的涂鸦T恤，下面则是简单地穿着一条黑色的破洞紧身裤。  
虽然不是很奇怪的打扮但是一身这样的打扮出现在医院却不是很合理。再说这里是医生去休息室才会经过的走廊，一般的病人或者病人家属根本连这里有条走廊都不知道，而且看他的打扮既不像病人也不像病人家属，难道是新来实习的学生迷路了？  
但是看他神情淡定，不慌不忙的样子也不像是迷路的样子。  
徐明浩向那人走近，想要问一下看看有什么能帮他，但是还没等徐明浩发问，那人就突然握住徐明浩的手腕，看向徐明浩。  
“帮我包扎一下。”他的声音可不没有他本人看起来这么镇定有力，甚至有些微微的颤抖。他轻抿着有些发白的嘴唇，但是握着徐明浩手腕的手却格外地用力，甚至让徐明浩觉得生疼。  
徐明浩疑惑地扫视着那人的全身上下，这个人除了嘴唇有些发白之外从头到脚都没看出来哪里不舒服，更别说是受伤了，他当自己是傻子吗？  
但是徐明浩突然瞄到了自己原本干净的白大褂上突然多了一抹醒目的腥红，看着自己的白大褂他正疑惑自己什么时候染上的。  
他今天早上的病人没有一个是受伤的，加上那人刚刚说的话，徐明浩抬头仔细地看着他的全身，发现了他黑色的裤子上有些湿润，衣服上也有血迹，因为黑色的裤子和衣服上的涂鸦才让伤口和血迹不怎么明显，不仔细看根本看不出异样。  
不用说自己白大褂上的血迹也是来源于他的身上。  
“你跟我来，还有你能不能先放开我。”说完徐明浩摇了摇被他握住的手腕。  
那人放开徐明浩的手腕不语，艰难地移动着右腿想要往前走，苍白的嘴唇上已经咬出了一行整齐的牙印。徐明浩叹了口气，把那人架在自己的身上，手摸到那人的后背早已被冷汗浸湿。  
徐明浩再心里暗暗腹诽：还挺能忍的，但是怎么这么重啊。  
“这样可以吗？如果不行你在这等着我去拿张轮椅来。”  
那人点了点头，徐明浩把他扶到最近的一间诊室，打开灯后把他安置在最靠近门口的床上然后快速地关上门上锁。  
笑话，他才不想被经过的主任看到他在私自占用诊室然后被骂一顿。  
徐明浩从一旁的推车上取过一双医用手套，边带上边问他：“除了腰和腿还有其他的部位又伤口吗?”  
“没有。”  
徐明浩拿过一把剪刀和镊子小心翼翼地避开伤口，剪开伤口周围的布料。入目的是一条长长的伤痕，伤口周围的肌肤也染上了不少的血迹。  
虽然伤口很长却不算太深，本来想先帮他局部麻醉再缝合伤口和包扎，但是因为徐明浩不熟悉这间诊室药物的位置，推车里没有备好麻醉药，他也找不到。  
看着那人因为失血也越来越苍白的脸色，徐明浩有些为难。  
“没有麻醉药，你......”  
“不用麻醉了，直接处理吧。”徐明浩还没说完，就被那人打断了。看着那人一脸要强却脸色苍白地说出这句话，他也不好说什么，只能在心里敬他是条汉子。  
因为那人说不用麻醉，徐明浩直接从旁边的推车里取出针线和纱布，还有清理伤口的用品开始为他清理和缝合。  
他先擦干净伤口周围的血迹，再用碘伏帮伤口消毒。伤口与碘伏触碰到的时候他感受到那人的身体明显一颤，也发出一声微乎其微的痛呼。  
徐明浩转过头看向那人却像是什么事情都没有发生过一样，如果忽略掉他紧咬的牙关与紧皱的眉头的话。  
徐明浩微微眯起双眼小心翼翼地为那人缝合伤口，用纱布包扎好后放下工具看着躺在床上的那人。  
那人紧闭着双眼，额头早已蒙上了一层薄汗，好看的唇也早就被咬出了一个一个小伤口。  
徐明浩接着掀开他的衣服，露出了腰侧只是被草草包扎的伤口。  
当然不仅只有伤口，身上大大小小的疤痕和整整齐齐的八块腹肌也一起映入眼帘。  
身材真好......徐明浩在心里暗暗地想着。  
快速地帮他处理好伤口后徐明浩脱下手套扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，用消毒液洗干净双手后伸了个懒腰。  
“这几天不要剧烈运动，伤口不要沾水，回去记得上药。”  
“两个星期后过来拆线。”  
那人没有回答徐明浩，依旧闭着眼眸，徐明浩站在原地也无事可做，他开始收拾推车上的东西。  
收拾完徐明浩站在那人旁边等了一会，男人还是没有睁眼的迹象，徐明浩叹了口气准备去买点吃的再回来。  
毕竟现在他这样也不可能叫他走，也不好意思在午休的时间麻烦护士来处理。

TBC


End file.
